The objective of Task I. of this project is to carry out conservation treatment on volumes in the rare book and manuscript collections of the History of Medicine Division of the National Library of Medicine, in order to return these volumes to usable condition, preserve them from further damage, and extend their life expectancy for several hundred more years. The objective of Task II. is to produce preservation quality microfilm of books and manuscripts of extraordinary artifactual value in the History of Medicine Collection.